Slighty
__NOEDITSECTION__ - Ferretleap @ everyone =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Ferret-: Her sneaky and hidden behavior and looks * -leap: Her strong skill in jumping Other Name(s): '''Ferretpaw, Ferretkit, Princess '''Birth Gender: '''Female '''DOB: '''October 10 2017 =General Information= Physical '''Breed: Turkish Angora Height: 6.9 (still growing) Weight: 5.9 lbs Build: Ferretleap is very small and slim, but her fur gives the illusion she is much bigger than she is. This is partly because of her breed and constant running. Coloration: *Pelt: Ferretleap has a bicolor coat. Random patches of a long, dark, brownish orange spot along her long white base pelt. *Skin: Pink *Eyes: A dark, cloudy blue. Palette --- Pelt = Base = Patches = Tabby Markings = Paw Pads, Nose Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood Noticable Features: *Scar from her ears to her nose. *Long, fluffy fur, especially her tail. *Deep blue eyes Blemishes: *Ferretleap can barely see, her vision can go to two fox lengths ahead of her on a very good day. *A bright scar on her forehead from falling through trees. Accessories: A small vine basket which can hang down from her neck or across her back and a feather from her pet bird on her ear. Disorders/Conditions: Ferretleap suffers from ADD, which causes her to be quite aggressive and restless. Personality As an ENTJ-T, Ferretleap is a natural born leader. She carries the gift of confidence and some charisma (confidence). She uses her determination, sharp mind, and ambition to achieve her goals. However, Ferretleap is very aggressive at most times, and gets fired up quite easily. Sympathy isn't her sweet spot either. She comes off as heartless at first because of it. It doesn't help that she always gets into arguments. With her usually pissy attitude, its nearly impossible to dig down to her soft side. In that version of her, she is really insecure and panics a lot, but is actually nice. She uses her tough side more, afraid of people seeing the soft in her. =Skills and Stats= Physical Health: 93% Ferretleap has very good health other than the fact that she isn't that well fed and slightly underweight. She doesn't get enough sleep either. Emotional Health: 85% She can't control her emotions the way she should and the unbalance hurts her. Mental Health: 79% Ferretleap suffers from ADD, so her health isnt the best. Stress builds up into her and very few can calm her back down. Weaknesses: Ferretleap has failing eyesight and will most likely become blind. Because of this it's hard for her to hunt, fight, walk steadily, and impossible to swim. She doesn't know how to trust easily, due to her fear of people seeing weakness in her. Love is hard for her too. She can never get into the right relationships and causes them to break apart, such as her relationship with Wind (see below). Strength: '''Despite being short, she can jump very high and climb. With her huge tail she has good balance to even out the rest of her body. She has good strength and confidence. '''Hobbies: Complaining, getting pissed off, =Biography= History Before Roleplay: Ferretkit was born into Skyclan with her other littermates, Greykit and Raykit. Her mother, Willowrush, barely payed attention to them. Ferretkit barely got what she needed, as did her brother Greykit. Raykit died of malnourishment. The two surviving kits became apprentices. Ferretpaw had horrible eyesight from birth, and was struggling to complete the tasks. They stuck together until one day Greypaw was with the family and was taken by an eagle. Ferretpaw was furious, blaming her parents for not jumping to the rescue. She ran away from the clan without looking back.Not long after, she was stolen in the night by twoleg kits and forced into the housepet life. During Roleplay: Escaping the life of a kittypet, she started off by finding her way to Shadowclan. At once she was taken in. Originally she was being trained to be a warrior, but once others realized how bad her sight was, she was switched over to become a medicine cat though. Things changed, however. The other medicine cats showed up less, and Ferretpaw was depended on. She made friends such as Windblaze, who slowly became her best friend. But even he didn't help. Ferretpaw left the clan, not being able to stand the stress. She changed her own name to be Ferretleap, and now resides as the Caretaker deputy in The Tailorbirds. --- Breakdown --- credit to EliteNinjaWarrior Kit * Ferretkit was born with her littermates Gillkit and Greykit. Her parents were Willowrush and Finchrise. She had two older siblings, Mumblepaw and Birchpaw (at the time). Gillkit passed on sadly. Ferretkit grew angry at her parents and drifted away from them for not helping. * Location(s): Skyclan (non existant) * Scars Gained: None, except for horrible eyesight at birth. * Cats Met: Willowrush, Finchrise, Gillkit * Age Range: 0 - 7 moons Apprentice * Ferretpaw lost her brother Greypaw and left the clan. She got captured by twolegs and lived there for a few moons before escaping. She found her way to Shadowclan where she met her best friend Wind. Originally training to be a warrior, she switched proffessions once she realized her eyesight wouldn't help her out at all. * Location(s): Skyclan, Shadowclan * Scars Gained: '''A scar from the top of her head to her nose (from falling through a tree) * '''Cats Met: Windpaw (Wind), Berrypaw, Koipaw, Dewchirp, Blacktail, Darkstar, Suntail, Lightstripe, all of Shadowclan, Patches, Atlas, her housefolk. * Age Range: 7 - 14 moons Loner * Ferretpaw left Shadowclan under stress. She changed her name to Ferretleap. Eating less and less, she struggled to live and barely survived. One tom though caught her eye and he helped her out. She depended on him a lot but he ditched her in the end. Luckily she found the Tailorbirds and was taken in. * Location(s): The outskirts of Shadowclan, Tailorbirds territory. * Scars Gained: A few marks on her paws, not noticable. * Cats Met: Hootstar, Vincent, a few loners. * Age Range: 14 - 15 moons Caretaker * Becoming the Caretaker deputy, Ferretleap grew happy doing a job she enjoyed. She's been doing her job for a moon or more. * Location(s): The Tailorbirds * Scars Gained: '''N/A * '''Cats Met: Mothflutter, Foxfleet, Carsen, Gnatbuzz, King, Sheepskip, Skipper, the rest of the Tailorbirds. * Age Range: 16 - x moons =Relationship= Relatives Companions Wind (Sassydeerheart) : "I'll shove that snake up your-" Wind is Ferretleaps first real friend. The tom has been by her side since they were both apprentices in Shadowclan. Even though they have gone through arguments and fights, mostly from Ferret's doing, they two have remained friends. She currently hates him due to the fact he threw a snake at her and Foxfleet, but she's getting to ignore it. Foxfleet (Cycries) : "Call me teddybear one more time and I'll tear you a new one." Foxfleet is Ferretleap's other best friend. She has a crush on him although she isn't actually accepting it, and ignores it the best she can. The tom is quite friendly, and even though Ferret can't see him much she enjoys time with him.